une vie différente
by baoboum
Summary: pas de Dursley, comment sera sa vie?
1. Default Chapter

J'aimerai avoir des reviews pour ce premier chap. Des idées de votre part. Ceci est une autre tournure de la vie du jeune Potter. Je pense que cela sera intéressant si il est éduqué dans Poudlard en compagnie du corps enseignant et de l'ennemi de son père. Comment cela va t-il se passer ?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Dans un château du nom de Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie, et plus précisément dans le bureau de son directeur, Albus Dumbledore, Celui ci était en pleine conversation avec le professeur de potion.  
  
« Quoi !? vous voulez que je sois le tuteur du mioche de Potter !. et de toutes façons, il n'ait pas déjà placé dans la famille de sa mère ? » hurla Rogue en se levant de son siège.  
  
« SUFFIT ! » ordonna sévèrement le vieil homme en ta pant du poing sur la table et en fixant son interlocuteur dans les yeux. « Sachez que le jeune Harry a reçu de mauvais traitements de la part de sa famille ; et je ne tiens pas à ce que cela se reproduise. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Hagrid d'aller le chercher et de le ramener à Poudlard. ». Il regarda sa montre et leva les yeux vers Rogue. « Je pense qu'ils sont déjà arrivé ! » dit-il en souriant.  
  
« Mais,. ! »  
  
Dumbledore avait levé la main pour l'arrêter.  
  
« J'ai pleinement confiance en vous, Severus ! C'est pour cette raison que je vous demande d'être son tuteur. Et vous ne serez pas seul ; chacun des professeurs et membres du personnel prendra soin de lui si vous avez quelques problèmes. »  
  
Assis, Rogue réfléchissait attentivement à cette proposition. Le directeur avait l'air déterminé. Résigné, il souffla et releva la tête.  
  
« Hmm ! »  
  
« Alors, que décidez-vous, Severus ? » demanda le directeur en remontant ses lunettes.  
  
Severus acquiesça.  
  
« D'accord, mais s'il est insupportable, je vous laisse et vous vous démerderez. » dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil.  
  
La main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'apprêtait à partir quand le directeur l'arrêta. Rogue se retourna et regarda le visage du vieil homme. Celui avait un air grave.  
  
« Severus, pour la sécurité de Harry et la votre, il serait utile qu'on change son identité. Il aura votre nom et sera considéré comme votre fils. Je ferai faire les papiers aux ministères pour officialiser cela. » dit-il en posant ses mains sous son menton.  
  
Rogue fit un signe de tête et sortit. Il descendit les escaliers et prit la direction de la grande salle. Les tableaux défilèrent devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une grande porte. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit très distinctement les rires d'un enfant.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'?il sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Hagrid était au coté de Mc Gonagall, qui elle même était installé prés d'un enfant dont les cheveux en bataille partaient dans tout les sens. Minerva avait sorti sa baguette et faisait de léger mouliné avec celle ci. Le verre, posé devant elle, se transforma alors en un perroquet. Harry se mit à rire et en redemanda. Et oui, Minerva s'était soudainement adoucis en voyant le bambin. Elle lui avait alors montré quelques tours de magie.  
  
« Tu en veux encore ? » dit-elle souriante.  
  
Harry fit bouger sa tête de haut en bas, frénétiquement.  
  
Les chats, chiens et autres animaux ou objets défilait à volonté devant ses petits yeux.  
  
Soudain les rires de l'enfant prirent subitement fin. Les professeurs ne comprenant pas, baissèrent leurs regards pour tomber sur un « Harry » silencieux et apparemment concentré. Celui ci fixait son verre avec intensité. Chacun regarda le verre jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière éblouissante de couleur bleu se propageant dans la salle les fassent fermer les yeux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que. ? »  
  
Minerva, qui avait repris l'usage de la vue, se mit à bégayer. Rogue ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle essayait de dire s'approcha de la table d'un pas rapide. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Le verre s'était changé en escargot. Harry, qui trouvait ça plutôt amusant se mit à rire. Personne ne le suivit car ils étaient tous occupés à le fixer. Cela était une chose incroyable que d'accomplir cela à cet âge. Le jeune Potter s'arrêta aussi sec de rire voyant que personne n'avait l'air de trouvé cela drôle. Pensant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, il ne fit passer aucune émotion sur son visage et se renferma dans son mutisme. Rogue fixait toujours le gamin.  
  
« Eh bien, eh bien ! On peut dire qu'il est doué le gamin ! » dit-il en se rapprochant d'Harry.  
  
Minerva et Hagrid sursautèrent en l'entendant parler. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Elle se tourna vers Rogue.  
  
« Alors Severus ? »  
  
Comprenant ce qu'elle demandait, il acquiesça. Minerva fit un léger sourire.  
  
Harry fixait l'homme habillé en noir avec curiosité tandis que Rogue laissait voir sur son visage un demi-sourire tout en disant :  
  
« A partir de maintenant je serai ton père ! »  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Alors comment trouvez vous cela ? Review ! Review ! SVP Si j'ai pas de réponse, il n'y aura pas de suite.  
  
Harry et Rogue vont-ils s'entendre ? 


	2. chap2

Bon, je continu cette fic. Vous verrez si vous trouvez ça bien.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
« A partir de maintenant, je serai ton père ! »  
  
Une demi-heure était passé depuis que cette homme lui avait dit cela. Quoi que assez jeune, Harry comprenait. Il était du genre à avoir une facilité déconcertante à apprendre, quelques soit la matière. A peine âgé de 5 ans, il avait déjà des notions. Il savait lire et écrire. C'était sa vieille voisine du nom de figg qui lui avait appris quand celui ci ne devait pas aller en vacance avec les Dursley ou à une simple sortie. Le dénommé Severus l'avait mené dans une pièce en passant à travers un portrait. Celui ci lui avait parlé très peu pendant leur marche.  
  
~~~~ FLASH BACK~~~~  
  
Après être sorti de la grande salle en compagnie de Harry, Rogue lui avait dit de le suivre. Des fantômes traversaient les murs de toute part. Harry avait les yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cela. Dès que l'un d'eux les voyait, il les saluait d'un signe de la tête. On passa devant plusieurs tableaux dont les personnages bougeaient et prit quelques escaliers pour arriver, d'après l'adulte, dans les cachots. C'était dans cette partie du château que le professeur de potion avait élu domicile. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un vieux monsieur devant un chaudron.  
  
« veangeance ! » dit Rogue.  
  
Aussitôt dit, le tableau pivota pour laisser place à une entrée. Il fit entrer le jeune garçon devant lui puis le tableau se referma après lui. La salle était dans la pénombre. Harry se tourne vers son « père » tandis que celui ci lui demande de s'asseoir. Il fit ce qu'il lui demanda en s'installant dans un canapé.  
  
« Nous devons parler de choses importantes ! il en va de ta sécurité et de la mienne ! » dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Harry hoche la tête.  
  
« Tout d'abord, là où nous sommes »dit-il en montrant la pièce « .est notre quartier. Lorsqu'il y aura plus de monde dans le collège, tu ne devra en aucun cas leur dire le mot de passe. Compris ? »  
  
Il hoche la tête.  
  
« Comme tu vas habiter avec moi, nous allons devoir te changer d'identité. Tu auras donc mon nom : Rogue ! quand au prénom tu pourras garder Harry ! donc tu t'appelleras donc, à partir de maintenant : Harry ares Rogue ! d'accord ! »  
  
Il acquiesce et dit, en souriant : « Je m'appelle Harry ares Rogue ! »  
  
Rogue fit un léger sourire puis se leva.  
  
« Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! »  
  
Le jeune « Rogue » se lève et suit son « père ». Ils montèrent un escalier pour se retrouver devant 4 portes.  
  
« La première porte est ma chambre, la 2ème est la salle de bain, la 3ème est une salle pour la fabrication de mes différentes potions et la dernière est la tienne ! » dit-il en lui montrant une à une les portes, du doigt.  
  
Rogue lui ouvrit la porte de sa nouvelle chambre tandis que Harry écarquillait les yeux tout en découvrant ce qu'il voyait. Un grand lit était placé à coté d'une fenêtre, il y avait une table de chevet avec une lampe, une armoire, un bureau, une cheminée, un canapé et des fauteuils et différentes choses. Il entra dans la chambre à petits pas. Après avoir bien observé la chambre sous toutes ses coutures, il se tourna vers Rogue.  
  
« C'est ma chambre ? »  
  
« Oui ! tu ne l'aime pas ?! » demanda t-il  
  
Il sourit tout en se rapprochant du canapé.  
  
« Si je l'aime bien ! » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
  
« Bien ! j'ai plusieurs choses à voir avec le directeur te concernant ! familiarise toi avec ta chambre. Et si tu veux manger quelques choses ou que tu as un problème, appelle Piwi, c'est mon elfe de maison. »  
  
Rogue se retourna et ferma la porte. C'est alors qu'il entendit une chose qu'il lui fit oublier sa haine envers les Potter et qui changerait sûrement les évènements futurs ainsi que leur relation.  
  
« C'est beaucoup plus grand que mon placard ! »  
  
Après cette déclaration, il s'était arrêté quelques secondes puis était reparti.  
  
~~~~ FIN DU FLASH BACK ~~~~  
  
Le jeune garçon était installé sur son lit. Il avait regardé dans chaque recoin de sa chambre. Il l'aimait bien. Un gargouillement se fit entendre venant du ventre de Harry. Pensant à ce qu'avait dit son père, Il appela « Piwi ! » Deux secondes après, un pop se fit entendre. Il se tourna vers la provenance du bruit. Une créature de petite taille et aux longues oreilles était apparu devant lui.  
  
« Monsieur Harry a besoin de quelques choses ? »  
  
« Euh. oui, est ce que je pourrais avoir quelques choses à manger s'il vous plait ?! »  
  
« Bien sûr, je vous apporte cela dans quelques minutes ! » dit-elle en disparaissant.  
  
Et C'est ce qu'elle fit ; Il put manger à s'en exploser le ventre. Assez fatigué par cette journée pleine de surprise, il commença à s'endormir tout en pensant à ce qu'il découvrirait demain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Alor kes que vous en avait pensé ?  
  
Je ferai peut-être deux chapitres où l'on parle de l'enfance de potter, enfin rogue junior. Sinon, j'attaquerai directement à ses 11 ans.  
  
Merci pour les reviews !!! 


	3. chap3

Coucou ! merci pour les review et à mes fidèles lecteurs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Le jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Depuis bien longtemps, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il se sentait bien dans ce château et en présence de ces gens. Cela lui apportait du réconfort que d'avoir des gens qui s'occupaient de lui et qui ne le traitaient pas de monstre. alors qu'auparavant, il ne savait pas qu'il appartenait au monde des sorciers, jusqu'à ce que le vieux monsieur Dumbledore le retire de chez les Dursleys et l'amène à Poudlard. Il se mit en position assise et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Harry se mit dur ses jambes, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre. Il arriva dans le salon. Rien. Il n'y avait personne. Il décida de jeter un coup d'?il dans la chambre de son « père ». il ouvrit la porte, de celle ci, en grand pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Nullement inquiet, il retourna dans le salon et se dirigea vers la sortie des quartiers. Le tableau pivota sur le coté pour le laissé sortir et se referma derrière lui. Le couloir était assez sombre, ce qui le dérangeait absolument pas. Il se mit à marcher tout en observant mieux les portraits sur son passage. Celui qui gardait les quartiers de son père et lui était un ancien professeur de potion, d'après ce qu'il avait vu. Les portraits représentaient souvent des vieux monsieur et vielles dames. Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'il vit un fantôme s'arrêter juste devant lui. Harry leva les yeux. Le baron sanglant regarda attentivement le garçon avant de traverser un mur.  
  
« Il est bizarre ! » se dit-il en reprenant sa marche.  
  
Commençant à avoir fin, il se mit à courir. Les couloir se succédèrent rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse les portes de la grande salle. Ses pas l'avaient mené inconsciemment là où il voulait. Le jeune garçon frappa du poing et poussa la lourde porte de toutes ses forces. Installé à table, le directeur, mc gonagall, hagrid et son père levèrent les yeux vers la petite forme. Le vieil homme souriait et avait une lueur de malice dans les yeux tout en regardant Rogue. Celui ci paraissait un peu gêné et leva les yeux vers le garçon tandis que celui ci s'était approché d'eux et s'était installé au coté du demi géant, qu'il trouvait très sympathique.  
  
« bonjour ! » dit-il ens'asseyant.  
  
« et bien jeune Harry, qui vous a amenez jusqu'ici ? » demanda dumbledore.  
  
Harry, qui avait commencé à manger un croissant, le regarda interloqué.  
  
« Bah, mes pieds ! » dit-il en terminant son croissant.  
  
Tous se mirent à pouffer de rire même Rogue qui affichait un léger sourire sur son visage. Le petit déjeuné se passa dans la bonne humeur, les sujets de conversations variaient et Harry termina de manger. Rogue se tourna vers Harry.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, je t'emmène au chemin de traverse. On t'achètera de nouveaux vêtements et quelques affaires. »  
  
« quand partons-nous ? »demanda t-il tout excité.  
  
« Maintenant ! nous prendrons un moyen de transport sorcier. » dit-il en se levant.  
  
Harry se mit sur ses pieds en disant au revoir aux autres puis suivit son père jusqu'à une cheminée. Rogue lui enfila une cape noire, prit le jeune garçon dans les bras et jeta une poudre verte dans le foyer. Une gigantesque flamme verte les avala. Les cheminées défilèrent devant leurs yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. Arrivé à destination, Rogue déposa son fils et le prit par la main. Ils passèrent devant le barman pour arriver devant un mur de brique que Rogue ouvrit à l'aide sa baguette. Les briques s'empilèrent pour laisser place au chemin de traverse. Harry était en extase devant ce lieu. Les yeux grands ouverts, il suivit son père tout en jetant des coups d'?il un peu partout. Les magasins défilaient devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il en remarque un qui vendait des balais et autres ustensiles. Il tira sur la manche de son père.  
  
« oui Harry ? » dit-il en se tournant vers lui.  
  
« C'est quoi le quiddich ? » demanda t-il en se souvenant du nom inscrit sur l'écriteau.  
  
« un jeu sorcier qui se joue sur des balais ! »  
  
« on peut voler sur des balais !? » demanda t-il surpris.  
  
Severus se mit à rire.  
  
« Tu sais Harry, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser comme un moldu.euh, des personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, mais comme un sorcier ! »  
  
« D'accord, penser comme un sorcier ! » dit-il avec conviction.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans un magasin de vêtements et s'en allèrent au bout d'une heure. Le jeune Potter était maintenant un vrai sorcier. Les paquets miniaturisés, ils se mirent en route. Des élèves de Poudlard, présent sur le chemin, regardèrent avec étonnement le garçon que rogue tenait par la main. Les questions fusèrent intérieurement pour tous. Voyant leur exécrable professeur de potion passer un moment avec un gamin qui paraissait joyeux était une chose que l'on ne voyait pas tous les jours. Ils passèrent une dizaine de boutiques avant d'arriver à l'animalerie. Rogue s'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur que son « fils ».  
  
« tu peux choisir ce que tu veux, je te l'offre ! »  
  
« vraiment ! » étonné d'avoir un cadeau.  
  
Celui ci acquiesça. Harry fit le tour des vitrines et cage pour s'arrêter devant la cage d'une jeune chouette aux plumages blanc. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle fit de même. Au bout de quelques secondes, il détourna le regard pour tomber sur celui de son père.  
  
« Je veux celle la ! » dit-il en la montrant.  
  
Rogue allait donner son accord lorsqu'il fut coupé par le vendeur.  
  
« je suis désolé, mais cette chouette n'est pas à vendre. »  
  
Cela jeta un froid dans la pièce car on entendait plus les rires du garçon. Rogue était en colère contre le vendeur et se tourna vers Harry pensant qu'il serait chagriné. Cela ne fut pas le cas. Il est vrai que le jeune garçon ne souriait plus mais son visage était soudain devenu impassible. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus les émotions qu'il avait précédemment fais voir. Les émeraudes chaleureuses du jeune avait laissé place à deux blocs de glace. Celui ci fixait intensément le vendeur, qui paraissait mal à l'aise. Ne tenant plus sous cette pression, le vendeur s'avoua vaincu.  
  
« bien, d'accord, tu peux la prendre ! » dit-il rapidement  
  
A peine eut-il dit ces mots que le jeune Potter se mit à sautiller partout.  
  
Ils sortirent de l'animalerie, Harry tenant serré contre lui sa cage contenant la chouette.  
  
« Comment comptes-tu l'appeler ? » demanda Rogue  
  
« Hedwige ! » dit-il en regardant la concernée dans les yeux.  
  
Celle ci hulula joyeusement et ébouriffa ses ailes en signe d'approbation et de contentement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
désolé pour le retard au fait, j'ai décider de mettre harry à serpentard. Son meilleur ami sera malfoy mais s'entendra avec hermione. Mon Harry n'a pas de préjugé sur la pureté du sang et trouve sa débile.  
  
Des idées ? Review please 


	4. chap4

J'espère que vous avez aimé J'essaye de m'appliquer et de rendre intéressante la suite de l'histoire. J'aimerai avoir l'avis de mes fidèles lecteurs pour quelques idées :  
1-Harry ne fait sa scolarité à Poudlard qu'à partir de sa 5ème année. A l'âge de 11 ans, je le fait entrer dans une autre école pour des raisons de sécurité (voldemort) et retrouve son ami drago. Bien sûr, il y aura méfiance de la part des autres maisons envers lui (il ira à Serpentard).  
  
2-Harry entre à Poudlard à ses 11 ans, va à Serpentard avec son pote drago. méfiance de la part de Ron mais intérêt pour Hermione (peut être slash HP HG dans l'avenir). Ami avec George et Fred, amélioration de la carte des maraudeurs, découverte de passage, et tout plein d'autre chose.  
  
A vous de voter !!!  
  
Ou alors si vous avez des idées plus intéressante ou qui pourrait enjoliver mon histoire, n'hésitez pas ! ------------------------------------------------------  
  
4 ans été passé depuis que le jeune Potter avait été pris en charge par Severus et vivait dans le monde des sorciers, son monde. Severus s'entendait très bien avec Harry. Il était pour lui comme son propre fils, sa chair et son sang. Il avait le même talent pour la préparation des potions et avait une mémoire sans limite. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à s'habituer à l'atmosphère magique de Poudlard et de ses environs. Harry s'entendait avec tout le monde, même avec le concierge, Rusard, ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Il se baladait souvent dans les couloirs du château afin de découvrir de nouveaux passages et autres pièces secrètes lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, la nuit. La journée, il suivait les différents cours des 4 maisons et mangeait en leurs compagnies. Il avait plusieurs amis parmi les différentes maisons et surtout des serpentards. Etant le fils du directeur de cette maison, il allait souvent dans cette salle commune. Verte et sombre, comme l'était Salazar Serpentard. Une des recherche que le jeune garçon avait apprécié était celle concernant les fondateurs de Poudlard. Il avait pris pour idole les 2 ennemis jurés. Gryffondor et Serpentard. Un garçon de son âge aurait pris certainement un joueur de quiddich ou une équipe, mais lui s'intéressait plutôt aux 2 plus grands sorciers des temps anciens et à leurs secrets. Quand au quiddich, il s'entraînait souvent avec son père le week end. Harry était un assez bon poursuiveur, ce qui rendait fier son père qui avait le même poste durant sa scolarité.  
  
Avec le permission de son père et celle du directeur, il aménagea dans une salle du 2ème étage et la décora à son goût. Son père l'avait aidé pour installer une bibliothèque, un canapé, des fauteuils, le reste du mobilier et autres objets. Cette salle était son coin secret, son quartier général.un coin paisible où l'on peut se reposer lorsque des questions nous tracassent et que nous ne trouvons pas les réponses, la salle aux mystères comme il aimait l'appeler. C'est ce qui lui arrive parfois.  
  
Les yeux plongés dans la contemplation des flammes ardentes de la cheminée de la salle aux mystères, il repensait à ce que son père lui avait dit. Demain, il allait faire la connaissance d'un soi disant ami de son pèreet de son fils. Mais vu comme il en parlait, Harry se doutait que ce n'était pas une personne à qui il pourrait faire confiance. Celui ci avait un don pour percer la carapace des gens et pour y voir des choses cachés. Il se remit sur ses pieds, pris un livre de sa bibliothèque et sortit de sa salle en courant. Le tableau d'une jeune fille aux cheveux vers se referma sur l'entrée de celle ci. « nymphe » était le nom inscrit au bas du tableau.  
  
Etant dans la période des grandes vacances, il n'y avait plus aucun élève dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Cela laissait un grand vide dans le château, les couloirs étaient horriblement silencieux. Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain, il mit quelques minutes avant d'être complètement réveillé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il en sortit au bout d'une demi heure, enfila un tee shirt, un pantalon et partit rejoindre son père, qui était sûrement déjà dans la grande salle, recevant les invités.ou plutôt l'invité car d'après ce qu'il avait compris, seul le fils de celui ci resterait un temps indéterminé à Poudlard. Les bruits de pas se firent entendre et Harry arriva à proximité de la grande salle. Il ouvrit la porte pour apercevoir son père en grande conversation avec un homme aux cheveux blond. Ils ne l'entendirent pas entrer, sauf le garçon à coté de son père. Harry, ne prêtant pas attention à eux, s'installa à une table et commença à manger. Ce fut le bruit qu'il fit en mangeant qui fit se retourner les deux hommes tandis que le blondinet souriait. Harry, voyant qu'il était le centre d'intérêt, salua les invités d'un signe de la main et se remit à manger. Lucius Malefoy s'avança vers Harry et le regarda de haut.  
  
« A qui ais-je l'honneur ? » demanda t-il d'un ton froid.  
  
Le concerné leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, sondant l'esprit de cet homme, puis déclara finalement :  
  
« Harry Ares Rogue ! »  
  
Lucius, surpris, regarda attentivement le jeune garçon. C'est vrai qu'il avait un air de Rogue. La même lueur dans les yeux, la même froideur profondément ancré en lui, et cette écrasante pression lorsqu'on l'approche. Il sourit et se détourna du jeune Rogue pour rejoindre le père de celui ci. Il se pencha vers lui.  
  
« Il te ressemble beaucoup ! » dit-il tout bas  
  
Severus fit un léger sourire tout en regardant son fils. Oui, cet enfant marchait sur ses traces. enfin.il n'avait pas peur d'affirmer ses convictions, ce qui était une bonne chose. Lucius posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et pris le chemin de la sortie. Les portes de la grande salle se refermèrent laissant dans celle ci un silence de mort. Le professeur de potion s'avança vers le jeune blondinet qu'Harry fixait avec curiosité. Rogue senior fit s'installer Drago à table.  
  
« Harry, voici Drago Malfoy, notre nouvel hôte. Drago, c'est Harry, mon fils ! » dit-il en les regardant alternativement.  
  
« Salut! Ravi de te connaître ! »dit Harry en présentant sa main.  
  
Drago regarda attentivement la main que ce garçon lui présentait. Il ne le connaissait pas mais se mit à sourire tout en la lui serrant.  
  
« Moi de même ! »  
  
Ils parlèrent tout au long du repas de ce qu'ils aimaient et de leurs activités. Pour la première fois, Drago avait quelqu'un à qui il pouvait parler. C'est à partir de ce jour là et de cette rencontre que la vie du jeune Malefoy changea. (ce que vous connaîtrez plus tard !). Ils sortirent de table et partirent en courant.  
  
« Je vais te montrer ma cachette secrète, comme ça, on sera les seuls à connaître son existence et les seuls à en profiter. » dit Harry en se tournant vers Drago.  
  
Celui ci acquiesça. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir particulièrement sombre. Harry se mit face à son nouvel ami et le regarda sérieusement.  
  
« Drago, je veux que cela reste entre nous. C'est pour cela que nous allons faire un serment comme quoi il ne faudra jamais dévoiler son existence à d'autre.sauf, à nos petites amies ! ah ! ah ! » dit-il en faisant une croix aux niveaux de son c?ur.  
  
« Ok ! Et à personne d'autre ! » dit-il tout en faisant le même signe.  
  
Harry se tourna vers le tableau représentant sa jolie gardienne et lui fit un clin d'?il tout en disant « belle d'un soir et pour l'éternité ! » Le tableau pivota pour laisser l'entré. Harry se tourna vers Drago et lui dit tout bas :  
  
« N'oublie pas le clin d'?il, sans cela, le reste de la formule ne marche pas ! »  
  
« Où as tu trouvé ça ? »  
  
« A la bibliothèque, bien sûr ! » dit-il en souriant. « la bas, tu trouves tout ce que tu veux même des idées pour les mots de passe ! » ajouta t-il en riant.  
  
Drago le suivit dans sa rigolade et entrèrent dans la salle.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review please !  
  
Bon, lucius M, je le blaire pas ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! 


	5. chap5

Désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps à remettre la suite de ma fic.

Une nouvelle année commençait pour les élèves de Poudlard, l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles du monde magique.

Sur le quai en partance pour cette école était plein de monde. Sorcier et parent moldu venaient déposer leurs enfants pour la première fois ou une fois de plus. Les sorciers âgés entre 11 et 17 ans grimpaient à bord des wagons de la locomotive rouge tout en parlant de ce qu'ils ont fait pendant les vacances d'été. Le train siffla pour prévenir de son départ. Chacun faisait signe à l'un de ses proches avant de les quitter pour un bon moment.

Dans la locomotive,

un jeune homme aux cheveux blond recouvert de gel avait l'air plutôt maussade. Effectivement, son ami de toujours lui avait dis cet été qu'il devrait normalement venir passer le reste de ses années d'études à Poudlard. Il était un peu déçu de ne point le voir sur le quai. C'est en ruminant ses pensées qu'il décida avec ses gorilles, crabe et goyle, de voir les nouvelles recrues et d'emmerder un peu weasley et la sang de bourbe.

Pendant ce temps là, dans un compartiment plus éloigné, un petit groupe de sorcier venait d'entrer dans un compartiment où une personne était déjà installé.

Celui ci avait la tête qui reposait sur la vitre et semblait dormir. Ronald Weasley se tourna vers son amie Hermione.

-« Tu crois qu'on peut entrer ? »

-« Il y a de la place, je vois pas pourquoi on resterai sur le seuil de la porte ! je ne pense pas que cela le dérangera ! » dit-elle en installant sa valise dans le filet

porte bagage.

Les autres firent de même et s'installèrent sur les banquettes.

Une bonne heure passa lorsque la porte de leurs compartiments s'ouvrit à la volée. Ron grimaça en reconnaissant l'affreux serpentard, Drago Malefoy.

Celui ci avait le même air supérieur que d'habitude.

-« Tiens, voilà les pouilleux et la sang de... » dit-il en voyant weasley et granger mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il croisa les yeux froids émeraudes du gars installé

au fond contre la vitre.

Il le reconnut de suite. Harry, son meilleur et seul véritable ami depuis toujours. Harry, celui qui le fixait d'un air menaçant. C'est alors qu'il comprit sa faute.

**Flash back :**

A peine âgé de 11 ans, le jeune Harry et son ami Drago marchaient, ou plutôt flânaient sur le chemin de traverse. Severus, le père d'Harry, les avait amené ici parce qu'il avait quelques courses à faire au vue de potion à finir, et acheter les fournitures de son fils ainsi qu'une baguette. Il avait demandé aux enfants de ne pas trop s'éloigné, ce que Harry avait certifié en lui disant qu'il irait à l'animalerie.

Les jeunes sorciers virent défiler devant leurs yeux différentes boutiques et sorciers jusqu'à leur objectif. L'animalerie. Drago voulait absolument s'acheter une chouette du même style que celui de son ami, tandis que l'enfant aux cheveux en bataille voulait se prendre un serpent.

C'est ici que drago commis l'erreur de dire à une fille aux cheveux auburn (qui cela peut-il être ? eh eh !), qui était venu acheter un chat d'une couleur orange, « sang de bourbe ». Harry, furieux, lui avait envoyé son poing dans la figure alors que la jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel geste. C'est plus tard que la jeune fille compris lorsqu'elle avait demandé à un autre sorcier qui devint plus tard un de ses amis. Drago avait alors jeté un regard d'incompréhension vers Harry. Tout ce qu'il vit était un regard froid.

Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard mais ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Drago était venu dans la salle aux mystères pour s'expliquer avec Harry. Il en coula qu'Harry ne voulait plus entendre ce mot lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Après cela, ils ne firent comme ci rien ne c'était passé et continuèrent les choses de la vie.

**Fin du flash back**.

Les occupants du compartiment ne comprirent pas le soudain mutisme de leur ennemi.

-« t'as perdu ta langue... » demanda Ron avant d'être coupé par celui ci.

-« Harry... » dit-il tout bas.

Comment vous trouvez ?

Je sais c court mais le prochain sera mieux.

Si vous avez des idées, n'hésité pas.

Review, review, review, review please!


	6. chap6

je sais, ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit mais je bosse mes cours!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Weasley et granger n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils regardaient Malefoy qui lui, avait le visage assez pale mais un léger début de sourire s'affichait au coin de sa bouche. Il reprit des couleurs et sortit du compartiment en jetant un dernier regard vers son ami. Hermione, qui était une fille d'une très grande intelligence, séchait complètement sur l'attitude à tenir vis à vis de ce qu'elle avait vu. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle se retourna vers la troisième personnes du compartiment.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que celui ci n'était plus là.

« où est-il ? » demanda t-elle à son condisciple.

Il leva la tête pour regarder dans le panier à bagages. Il n'y avait plus trace de la malle du jeune homme.

Ils restèrent silencieux via cette disparition soudaine.

Dans le compartiment d'un certain serpentard.

Drago venait de revenir et s'installa directement prés de la fenêtre. Il ne vit pas à ce moment là le visage interloqué de ses « amis ». le « bouledogue » s'approcha de lui.

-« drago, comment c'est passé ta promenade ? le pouilleux et la sang de b...... » demanda t-elle avant de se faire bâillonner par la main du jeune homme aux cheveux blond.

Sa tête était à quelques centimètres d'elle lorsqu'il lui dit d'une voix particulièrement grave

« n'ose plus dire cela à partir de maintenant... »

« Mais... ?! »

Elle avait du mal à comprendre cela.

« Il y a une personne particulièrement redoutable qui n'apprécie pas ce terme ! Je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau s'il t'entendait ! » dit-il en la relachant.

Nullement impressionné par son petit spitch, elle retourna dans son coin tout en grognant.

Dans le couloir du train

Un jeune homme a l'allure sombre marchait en direction des compartiments des professeurs. Sa matinée avait mal commencé malgré le fait qu'il ait retrouvé son ami d'enfance. Cela était dû en parti à Dumbledore, encore et toujours lui.

Harry avait depuis 6 ans, un animal des plus bizarres. C'était une espèce de chien, aussi gros qu'un onix ( créature pesant plus de 100 kg et mesurant 90 cm au garot.) et 10 fois plus dangereux qu'un détraqueur. Le corps de celui ci pouvait se recouvrir d'épine au cas ou et avait de grandes dents affûtées.

Son animal, DRIDZ, avait la particularité de prendre la forme de n'importe quel autre animal commun, d'ou le serpent autour de son cou, caché par son col de manteau.

Comme je le disais bien avant, Dumbledore avait expressément dit de ne pas l'amener à poudlard car il pourrait être hostile avec ses camarades.

« Foutaise ! » dit-il en pensant tout haut.

« Dridz ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche » rajouta t-il en pensant à l'amour que son ami Hagrid vouait aux créatures dangereuses.

Il eut un demi sourire en repensant à la fois où il lui avait fait monté sur un hippogriffe. Son père n'avait pas apprécié le fait que son fils joue à des jeux si « dangereux ». C'est sûr, à 7 ans, harry avait passé la moitié de son temps à gambader dans la forêt interdite.

Il fut tiré de ses songes lorsqu'il attend la dite porte....

------------------------------------------------------

Sorry , je coupe ici.

Review please !!!


End file.
